Sick Day
by WestonFollower
Summary: When a person is sick you lie around and drink lots of fluids and hope everything thing gets out of your system. But when you're a mutant you wish the same thing but you have no control over anything.


**Title: **Sick Day

**Author: **WestonFollower

**Rating: **PG

**Characters: **Various

**Setting: **After X1 before X2, Logan never left

**Summary: **When a person is sick you lie around and drink lots of fluids and hope everything thing gets out of your system. But when you're a mutant you wish the same thing but you have no control over anything.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything not even the computer I'm typing on my parents bought me it.

**Notes: **I hope you enjoy please review so I know how I'm doing! Enjoy!

Storm frowned her eyebrows scrunching together she was getting a head ache trying to heat the air and make the freezing mansion warmer and slow down the snowing outside. Thank god it was January so no one thought it was weird but it was snowing too much they wouldn't be able to leave the house.

"Storm?" She turned and saw the professor roll in.

"It's heating up a little but its stressing me out!"

"I know Scott and Logan are passing out extra blankets for the kids and for lunch were having some hot soup so hopefully that heats them up." Just then Logan and Scott walked in with a blanket.

"Here's the last one here ya go Storm." Logan handed it to her and she wrapped herself up and sat on the couch.

"How are the kids doing?"

"Their fine cold but their doing ok." Scott answered the door opened and Jean walked in an oversized parka covered in snow and snow pants her boots covered in ice she set down her doctor bag.

"Jean! How is he?" Scott asked helping her out of the parka.

"Bobby is fine it's just a really, _really_ bad cold."

"How bad is he?" Storm asked after Jean sat down wiping the sweat off her brow.

"Anytime he sneezes an icicle will shoot out and the temperature will drop. When he or John gets sick it's always the hardest for me because of their body temperatures."

"What's Bobby's normal body temperature?" Logan asked curiously.

"Around 10 degrees Fahrenheit. That's what really effects him is when he is sick he gets about 50 degrees Fahrenheit and it really hurts him."

"Why?" Storm asked her eyes white focused on the heat in the room.

"Well Bobby can't get hot and he's can't get cold even everything feels normal to him we could be in Florida or Antarctica and it would feel normal to him. So when his temperature rises he actually feels it and its burning him. Now the air around him is getting colder he feels horrible for making everyone cold." Jean rubbed her forehead feeling terrible for the teen.

"Well it's not like he can control it we all go a little crazy when we get sick it just gets better with age." Cyclops said sitting in between Jean and Storm.

"_Achoo!" _ The house instantly got colder. Storm groaned rubbing her head and pulling her blanket tighter on her body. The door opened and the adults snapped their heads over to the door.

"Hey guys I was wondering if I could go and see Bobby?" Rogue asked she had all her snow gear on.

"Sure Rogue I'm sure that's alright." The professor replied to the teen. Rogue rushed out of the door and bumped into a grumbling John.

"Sorry!"

"Yeah, yeah."

"John? Are you ok?"

"Yeah it's just your boyfriend froze our room so I'm stuck in the living room."

"You want to go with me to go see him?"

"No." He turned and walked off flicking his lighter. Rogue rolled her eyes and walked up stairs it was the coldest floor of the mansion no kids in sight. Rogue walked to the door that was covered in frost and ice and grabbed the door handle with her gloved hand and twisted it open. Bobby's bed was on the left side of the room and the whole room was covered in frost from the ceiling there was icicles and the floor was covered in ice. John's side of the room was surprisingly not touched it was like there was a protective bubble around it. The bathroom door was opened and there was the sound of someone puking. Rogue flinched at the sound and Bobby walked out in just a pair of shorts and had frozen tears going down his face his lips twisted up in a smile at the sight of his girlfriend. Rogue grabbed the snow covered blanket and helped Bobby in bed and covered him up and felt his head he was freezing and really pale.

"How are you?"

"I'm burning inside this is the hottest I've ever been!" He groaned in his pillow.

"What did Dr. Grey say?"

"She said I'm just really sick and I should lots of water and this should end soon hopefully! I feel so bad about making everyone freeze to death."

"It's ok no one blames you we've all been there remember when John caught the library on fire when he coughed."

"What about the time Kitty puked and it phased through the floor and landed on the couch." Rogue's nose wrinkled at the thought.

"Ew don't remind me it almost landed on me!"

"Come on it was funny."

"Ok it was a little funny."

"_Achoo!" _ The frost on the wall turned to ice and Rogue could start to see her breath.

"I'm sorry!"

"Bobby its ok your human it happens." She smile and kissed his forehead and smiled when he slowly fell asleep.

The next three days the ice and frost slowly went away and the school finally went back to normal. Bobby walked downstairs happy to not be burning up and feeling normal smiling and getting a glass of water. He sat down next to Rogue and listened to Kitty talk.

"Well I'm happy Drake over there is healthy finally and now we can get back to normal!" John just rolled his eyes and flicked his lighter.

"_Achoo!" _Everyone's eyes widened and looked over at Rogue.

"It's just a little cold." Everyone groaned.


End file.
